


Lunaire

by tarotortwindrill



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: (only a slight mention though), Alternate Timelines, Fluff and Angst, Free Verse, Gen, Latin, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Poetic, Revenge, a whole lotta platonic basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotortwindrill/pseuds/tarotortwindrill
Summary: A trilogy of poems based off of Noah's three paths.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Liberator: Lunar Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Has there been any Noah Ebalon fics here? Don't think so. Wouldn't hurt to add some, right?
> 
> (p.s. noah best boy, just try to change my mind)

Under the moonlight, a familiar sound  
Like a glass slipper shattering under the clock tower, it is brilliant  
Walking towards the source, then sudden burst of light  
Blinding, becoming, something anew

A family of a singular man who had loved  
But, alas, he was replaced by a monster  
The moon gives way to an unwavering eclipse  
Everything is now a blur when eyes meet

Dance under the lunar waltz with the boy, darling  
Together, their steps become part of an eternal melody  
The night sky is black, and so is his heart  
... nisi vultis mecum?

What is revenge? Shall you put faith into it?  
Will it solve everything? Will it save everything?  
The moon does not answer, a cosmic entity among many  
Celestial bodies unite under the child's embrace

Dance under the lunar waltz with the boy, darling  
Together, their steps become part of an eternal melody  
The night sky is black, and so is his heart  
Tu adiuva me...?

Years have passed, destruction has lied in his wake  
The clock tower chimes to a new day  
Silence lays in the settled darkness, a sudden realization  
Is this salvation? Is this punishment?

A new light in the darkness, dusk and dawn  
An equilibrium harmony unlike none seen before  
The boy prepares to atone for what lies ahead  
Cleared of revenge, the waltz starts again

Dance under the lunar waltz with the boy, darling  
Together, their steps become part of an eternal melody  
The night sky is black, and so is his heart  
Ego auxiliatus sum ego,  
ego salvabo...


	2. Celestia: Midas Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This...has been long in the making.
> 
> Mainly Platonic Noah/Clamor centric. I don't ship them romantically.

He had been bathed in moonlight, like always.

There was a faint shimmer of something beautiful in his eyes, like always.

A card enhanced with miracles was raised with a golden glow, like always.

Truly a celestial gift to this world of love and loss, like always.

In those years, he had grown—from no more than a heir to the moon, to a king of his own destiny. And with it,

came the midas touch.

Once such victim (well, not really) of this was his own weapon, now a golden figure of the man beside him.

All this time, he had given the man all the life and love he could, and now he would blossom.

For him, what was once an empty void inside the weapon’s physical form was now paradise, full of glittering stars and golden auroras that remind him of time before.

_ “Thank you,”  _ he had told the king once.

The king nodded.

Elsewhere, the two walk down a seemingly endless hallway, walls adorned with stained glass pictures of the moon and stars, the endless cycle of lunar beings and celestial bodies dancing under the illuminating light of the night sky.

The king perks up once he hears the faint ringing of a bell, someone calling for his assistance or presence. Or maybe it wasn’t someone at all, but a reminder of the honor that ran throughout his body like a golden bell’s melody.

Regardless, he smiles.

In the day's glow, he wonders if stars can exist in this time.

In the night’s glow, he wonders if stars will stop existing someday in this time.

The king wonders. He follows along.

_ “You know…”  _ he begins, his form flickering.

_ “What is it?” _ the king’s gaze fills his soul with comfort, and he nearly forgets that his voice is different from the timid boy’s softness all those years ago.

_ “What will happen when someday, somehow, you fade away?” _

The king is lost in thought.

_ “Will I fade, too?” _

He still remembers that day when he was no longer human, only a tool.

But he knows he is a tool no longer.

_ “Then we will fade together, so we can live the rest of our days beneath a golden sky.” _

And so does the king.


	3. Nyx Pieta: The Moon Is Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurt to write this.

On these nights, the moon is quiet.

Sparks of light burst from his weapon, itself being illuminated in the darkness.

They remind him of fireflies. Fireflies are pretty.

He approaches the laboratory. Yes, there it is. He remembers this place.

Someone is inside. A girl with purple hair and a bright smile. He remembers her.

Whether the color of her eyes is a pure blue, or a misty gray, he remembers her.

“It’s you.”

She sounds worried. Why is she worried? He is alright.

“Are you doing alright, Yuria?”

She is sad. Don’t be sad. Everything will be alright.

“That...you…”

It is the pearl of moonlight that makes her sad. It is not supposed to do that.

“You shouldn’t worry about this, Yuria. I know about the risks and they do not scare me.”

He knows the feeling of crystalline on the edges of his limbs. He knows how much it should hurt, but he doesn’t let those feelings hurt them. He doesn’t want to be hurt again, after all he wants his eventual demise to be painless, and that is all he wants.

“...Are you out of your…”

She doesn’t have the heart to finish. She breaks down, collapsing into nothing yet something as she cries, tears hitting the solid ground. Almost as if on instinct, he comforts her, wiping her tears, readjusting her lenses, gently placing a hand on her stained cheek.

“I’ll be alright, Yuria. You’ll be alright, too. Do you believe this?”

She nods. He smiles. It reminds him of how his brother comforted him. He thinks about if he’s doing well. He thinks about if he’d be happy to see him again.

He knows he’ll figure out eventually.


End file.
